


Right From The Start, I Gave You My Heart

by sai_ouma_trash



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Songfic, Teasing, they have two cats named panta and dice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sai_ouma_trash/pseuds/sai_ouma_trash
Summary: Shuichi always loves an early morning with his lover, especially when they spend it dancing in the kitchen.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	Right From The Start, I Gave You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious that I've never written a legitimate song fic before? Probably TvT anyways, I demand more domestic Saiou content, there is NOT enough of it
> 
> The song is "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0qW9P-uYfM)
> 
> I'm not sure if it was completely clear or not, but Shuichi sings the part of the duet where it says "Don't go breaking my heart," and Kokichi sings the other part of the duet :>

Shuichi awoke with a quiet groan, eyes opening as sunlight shone through the stray cracks in the blinds. He smiled warmly, carefully untangling one of his arms and brushing hair out of the face of the male in his arms. Kokichi’s mouth was somewhat open with the slightest hint of drool in the corner, and his peaceful expression and steady breathing put Shuichi’s heart at ease. He knew that he would never tire of seeing Kokichi genuinely relaxed, especially after everything he had been through in his childhood.

As much as Shuichi wished to stay and just stay in bed all day with the one he loved more than anything, the workaholic side of his brain wouldn’t rest. Besides, he needed his coffee. He softly pressed a kiss to Kokichi’s forehead, before slowly pulling away from him and sitting on the side of the bed.

“Mnhm… Shu..” Kokichi reached out lazily with one arm, still half asleep and murmuring. “Come back t’ bed…” Shuichi sighed, grasping his hand and squeezing softly, before grabbing one of the stuffed animals Kokichi insisted they kept on the end of their bed and handing it to him. Once feeling the stuffed animal, he quickly pulled it to his chest and sleepily mumbled something inaudible. Shuichi chuckled quietly, putting on his slippers and quietly standing up. He wouldn’t bother changing just yet; his t-shirt was breathable, and the plaid pajama pants were comfortable. He didn’t want to risk waking up Kokichi, anyways.

In the corner of the room, Panta blinked up at him, stretching with a yawn before snuggling back up into the far too large cat bed. He assumed that Dice was probably somewhere downstairs climbing on the bookshelves or sitting in the windowsill if he wasn’t in the pet bed. Shuichi also yawned, running a hand through his hair and stepping into the bathroom to quickly brush it and splash some water on his face before stepping out of their bedroom and heading down the stairs.

Stepping into the kitchen, Shuichi stretched as he turned on the coffee machine Kokichi had gotten for him last Christmas. He smiled to himself, remembering how relieved and happy Kokichi had been knowing that he got a good one. As the coffee brewed, he took a quick glance around the kitchen. Some of their friends were supposed to be stopping by later, and while he knew they wouldn’t care about the small mess, he still felt like he should clean up a bit. He knew how much Kokichi disliked cleaning, so it was best to get it finished while he was asleep anyways. Picking up the cup from the coffee machine, he took a sip before setting it down on the counter near the sink and beginning to fill it with warm, soapy water. He also decided to pop the radio on, though made sure that the volume was low so he didn’t accidentally wake Kokichi.

The time must have flown by, because he was almost finished by the time he felt two arms wrap themselves around him from behind and a warm body press against him. He set the dish back in the sink, and wiped his hands as he turned to face the surprise attacker with a smile.

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

“Mm…” Kokichi mumbled in reply, causing Shuichi to laugh. Usually he would deflect Shuichi’s teasing by complaining about how ‘Shumai is stealing my thunder!’ though since he seemed barely able to even form complete thoughts yet, Shuichi presumed that he had slipped out of bed and down the stairs as soon as he woke and realized Shuichi was gone. “My beloved is so cruel… leaving me to sleep all by my lonesome.” Shuichi pried Kokichi’s hands away from his waist so he could turn around and embrace him properly.

“How terribly heinous of me.” He couldn’t help a small flush from coming to his face as he truly took in the sight that was his lover. Kokichi’s purple hair, disheveled and partially pulled back into a pony tail, one of Shuichi’s shirts engulfing his small frame, and comfortable shorts which showed off most of his legs. Shuichi closed his eyes, a content smile coming to his lips. The sunlight from the kitchen window kept them warm, and it just felt  _ right _ holding Kokichi in his arms, close to him. Then, Kokichi stepped onto his slippered feet.

“Ow! Hey, what was that for?” He asked, looking down at the snickering male. He certainly looked more awake now.

“The floor is cold..! Shumai has to be my personal platform, obviously.” Shuichi raised an eyebrow with an unimpressed look, glancing down.

“You’re wearing fluffy socks. Two different ones, actually.”

“Not the point!” A finger pushed Shuichi’s chin up, his gaze following until he was face-to-face with Kokichi. “Shumai is my personal platform now.” He laughed shaking his head before squeezing Kokichi tighter in his arms.

“Ah, of course. I suppose that should have been obvious, hm?” Shuichi leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips, raising one of his hands to brush the hair out of his eyes before caressing his cheek. He hadn’t realized at first, though they were gently rocking side to side in rhythm with the music from the radio. Kokichi feigned a grossed out expression, sticking out his tongue.

“Bleck, didn’t I tell you to stop drinking so much of that bean juice? Your blood is gonna turn into coffee at this rate.”

“You’re the one who got me the coffee maker. Besides, you’ve told me you like the taste of it if it comes from my lips, haven’t you?” Kokichi grumbled, and Shuichi noted how his ears turned red. He his own hand up to place it on top of Shuichi’s, moving his head to press a kiss to his palm.

“I don’t remember that.”

“I think that’s a lie.”

“Lie? Who, me? You must be mistaken, good sir. I’ve never lied once in my whole life!”

“Mhm.” Shuichi leaned down to kiss the top of his head, inhaling the scent of Kokichi’s grape and vanilla shampoo.

“Hey! Don’t try and distract me with your good looks and perfect charm!”

“I don’t think I even need to try. It just seems to be a perfect hit when it comes to you.” Kokichi whined, hiding his face in Shuichi’s chest, his voice muffled.

“You shouldn’t be allowed to be awake before me.. It gives you time to prepare for my teasing when I’m still charging to my full ability..”

“You could try by getting up early.”

“Hell no.” Shuichi laughed, heart swelling as Kokichi peeked up at him with an affectionate smile.

“That’s fine by me. It means I get to watch while you sleep peacefully.”   
“Geez, I didn’t know Shumai was such a creep… If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re obsessed with me!” Shuichi chuckled softly, grabbing Kokichi’s hand and bringing it to his lips before pressing a kiss to the ring around his finger, running his thumb over Kokichi’s knuckles.

“I’d say that isn’t too far off… After all, I did decide to marry you.” Kokichi’s cheeks flushed, and he pursed his lips, adverting his gaze to the side.

“Hmph… I can’t believe I married such a dork..”

“You’re the one who said yes when I asked.”

“And I don’t regret my choice for a second.” They stayed rocking side to side for a bit, bathing in the bliss of the comfortable silence. When the radio turned to a different song, Kokichi suddenly perked up, grinning at Shuichi. “Hey, you know what song that is, right~?” Shuichi hummed in acknowledgement, rubbing his nose against Kokichi’s and smiling as he looked into his eyes, singing.

_ “Don’t go breaking my heart,” _

Kokichi snickered, reaching up behind him to twirl some of Shuichi’s hair around his finger.

_ “I couldn’t if I tried.” _

Shuichi’s hands trailed down, slipping up the loose shirt so he could rest them on Kokichi’s waist. 

_ “Oh honey, if I get restless,” _

He squirmed a bit with a squeal at the touch of Shuichi’s hands, which were cold compared to the warmth of his shirt.

_ “Baby, you’re not that kind.” _

Shuichi poked at his ribs, prompting a few more giggles from Kokichi. He had always been rather ticklish.

_ “Don't go breaking my heart,” _

Kokichi moved both of his arms up to lock around Shuichi’s neck.

_ “You take the weight off of me.” _

Shuichi spun in a small circle, Kokichi staying on top of his feet. He was still light, even if he had grown a few inches since Hope’s Peak.

_ “Oh honey, when you knock on my door,” _

Kokichi smirked, pinching the back of Shuichi’s neck and snickering at hearing him yelp with surprise.

_ “Ooh, I gave you my key.” _

Shuichi rested his head on top of Kokichi’s, thinking back to the last time they’d done something like this. It had been a while.

_ “Ooh,” _ Kokichi leaned backwards as they both sang, pulling Shuichi with him who caught him in a dip. _ “Nobody knows it.” _ Shuichi pressed a kiss to his lips before standing them both up.

_ “When I was down,” _

_ “I was your clown.” _

_ “Ooh, nobody knows it. Nobody knows it.” _

Shuichi felt so incredibly lucky to be able to call Kokichi his own. Even now, he still got a giddy feeling in his chest when he said “my husband” while referring to Kokichi.

_ “Right from the start,” _

_ “I gave you my heart. Oh, I gave you my heart.” _

All of the teasing and nicknames which Shuichi had spent so long overthinking about whether they meant something more or was just Kokichi’s way of addressing him, when really he just didn’t know how to tell Shuichi how he felt.

_ “So, don't go breaking my heart.” _

_ “I won't go breaking your heart.” _

_ “Don't go breaking my heart.” _

They had their rough patches, as any couple would. Though it helped them to understand the other’s needs better, and helped them communicate more.

_ “And nobody told us,” _

_ “Because nobody showed us.” _

They were grateful that their classmates were all supportive of them. Sure, maybe Kaito and Maki didn’t exactly like Kokichi all that much at first, though Shuichi was able to help them see the parts of Kokichi which he normally didn’t show.

_ “And now it's up to us babe.” _

_ “Oh, I think we can make it.” _

If someone asked Shuichi if he was happy with his life, he would say absolutely, without a doubt. He had an amazing husband, two soft, fluffy, and healthy cats, many close friends which he could consider their own little family, a successful career in helping others with his detective work alongside his uncle and Kyoko Kirigiri—he honestly couldn’t think of any way it could be better.

_ “So, don't misunderstand me,” _

_ “You put the light in my life.” _

_ “Oh, you put the spark to the flame.” _

Shuichi suddenly grabbed Kokichi’s waist, lifting him up into the air and spinning him.

_ “I've got your heart in my sights.” _

As he set Kokichi back down, he laughed through the lyrics, holding his hand to Shuichi’s chest, right where his heart was.

_ “Ooh, nobody knows it.” _

_ “When I was down,” _

_ “I was your clown.” _

_ “Ooh, nobody knows it. Nobody knows it.” _

No one else would see the moments which were reserved for each other and each other only. Anyone could see that they were in love with each other, though they would never fully understand how  _ deep _ their adoration for each other ran. The memories they shared and created together—their firsts in life like buying a house together, and deciding that they wanted to spend the rest of every day with each other.

_ “Right from the start,” _

_ “I gave you my heart. Oh, I gave you my heart.” _

They both looked down as something rubbed against their feet, and laughed as Dice purred and joined the pile standing atop Shuichi’s feet.

_ “Don't go breaking my heart.” _

_ “I won't go breaking your heart.” _

_ “Don't go breaking my heart.” _

Shuichi reached up behind his neck to hold onto Kokichi’s hands, and Kokichi took the opportunity to lean up and kiss his nose. Shuichi pulled him in for a kiss while the song approached the next lyrics.

_ “Ooh, nobody knows it.” _

_ “When I was down,” _

_ “I was your clown.” _

_ “Right from the start,” _

_ “I gave you my heart.” _

_ “Oh, I gave you my heart.” _

They both wrapped their arms around the other, rocking softly from side to side as the song came to an end, playing through the finishing chorus.

“I love you, Kokichi.”

“I love  _ you _ , Shu~i~chi.” Kokichi’s head resting against Shuichi’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. He could almost fall asleep again. “...I’m so happy that I can call you my husband… Mmm.. my beloved husband~”

“I thought I was your ‘personal platform?’” Shuichi questioned with an amused tone. Kokichi looked up, sticking his tongue out at him.

“Husband first, personal servant second.” Shuichi chuckled, running his fingers through Kokichi’s hair.

“That’s good to hear. But, ah… could you please step off of my feet, now? They’re going numb.”

“Whoopsies..! My bad, sure thing~” Without warning, Kokichi suddenly jumped up, latching onto Shuichi like a koala.

“Ah- K-Kichi!” He stumbled backwards for a moment, on instinct clutching Kokichi closer to him protectively. He eventually rested his weight against the counter, sighing. “D-Don’t just do that, I could have dropped you. I can’t feel my feet...” Kokichi only laughed, pressing his forehead to Shuichi’s and staring lovingly into his eyes.

“I knew my Shumai would catch me~ You don’t have those big, strong arms for nothing, right?” Kokichi squeezed Shuichi’s biceps for confirmation, to which he flushed and glanced to the side.

“Well, if I can’t use them to protect what I care about, I guess they’d be pretty useless, huh?” Kokichi giggled, pulling away to instead rest his head against Shuichi’s shoulder. He pressed lazy kisses against Shuichi’s collarbone, trailing up his neck. Subconsciously, he leaned his head to the side in order to give Kokichi more access to his it—he always melted underneath of his touch.

“Mmh… K-Kokichi, as much as I love kisses from you, we really need to finish cleaning the house and get dressed before the others get here.” Kokichi blew a raspberry against his skin, causing Shuichi to yelp at the sudden tickle.

“Ah, who cares about them? We can stay like this for a little longer. I want to give Shuichi my love and affection!” As he left more soft kisses against Shuichi’s jawline, Shuichi hummed.

Kokichi was right… They could stay in each other’s arms for a bit longer.


End file.
